Lift Me Up
by Goku's Evil Chibi
Summary: This is just a cute little thing that I have to re-write. It's a GokuXKiyoshi (OC) fic...I don't know If I should rewrite it or just continue...let me know, kay...? Features Clay Aiken's "This is the night". Flames will be used to roast marshmellows!


Disclaimer: I don't OWN ANYTHING!!! NOT DBZ or the song "This is the Night" Don't SUE me!! I do own one person...Kiyoshi Sorano is MINE!!! Ha ha ha!!  
  
Okay...I know you are going to get a little confused on this one! So I will explain...Chi Chi has left Goku...ok...I'm just really Goku obsessed right now...and its 7:00 AM..I have yet to sleep!!! So I'm going to write a little fic about him and my character, Kiyoshi. You can learn more about her in my upcoming story "I remember you...do you remember me?".  
  
This fic is for my sister...because she introduced me to the song...and I love her!!!  
  
Now on with it!!!  
  
Goku had somehow found himself in a club. But he was looking for somebody this time...where was she? Kiyoshi was supposed to sing here tonight. He'd been told that it was going to be good...but then again, Kiyoshi always sings good. You see, Goku was on a mission. He had been flooded with so many emotions lately...  
"O.k....um..." His head lifted to see her on the stage, standing in front of everybody, who immediately quieted. "As you all know...I promised that I was going to sing another song about Goku..." there was a few cheers from the crowd, making her face turn a little red. "Well...I'm going to keep that promise..." looked at the drummer, and the guy at the keyboard. "This song is for Goku...I just wish he could hear it...but as you all know...I can sing in front of him, especially this song...ok.." she took a deep breath, and then nodded to the keyboard guy. They crowd cheered and waited, obviously exited.  
  
"When the world wasn't upside down  
  
I could take all the time I had  
  
But I'm not gonna wait  
  
When a moment can vanish so fast  
  
'Cause every kiss is a kiss you can never get back"  
  
Goku smiled at her voice, it was so sweet, and confident.  
  
"Lift me up" the crowd cheered loudly, grins on all their faces. "In In your eyes If you told me that is what heaven is  
  
Well, you'd be right  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night"  
  
She looked through the crowd as she sang, and she turned bright red when her eyes landed on Goku. She smiled, closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly and continued,  
  
"When the answer to all my dreams  
  
Is as close as a touch away  
  
Why am I here holding back what I'm trying to say?" The crowd one again cheered as she began the chorus, and Goku noticed that the extra singers had put down their mics and were slowly creeping up on her, large, mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
"Lift me up  
  
In your arms  
  
If you told me that is what heaven is  
  
Well, you'd be right  
  
Hold me close  
  
To your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this  
  
This is the night" The extra singers each grabbed an arm and slowly took her down the steps as she sung the next verse, her face red, and looking nervous.  
  
"This is the night where we capture forever  
  
And all our tomorrows begin  
  
After tonight we will never be lonely again" She sung with her eyes locked on Goku, as she was led right to him, the crowd splitting to make a circle around the two.  
  
Goku could tell how nervous she was, and got an idea...that was it...he knew the answer to his problem.  
  
"Lift me up" this time the crowd really cheered, as Goku placed his hands on each of her shoulders, surprising her. He smiled at the shade of red that now covered her entire face. "In your arms  
  
If you told me that is what heaven is  
  
Well, you'd be right" she took a deep breath and looked down, looking embarrassed and nervous to an amazing extent. But she shook it off and continued. Stepping closer to him. "Hold me close To your heart  
  
I would go with you to the ends of the Earth and we'll fly  
  
I've been waiting forever for this..." she looked up at him, straight in the eyes, and he leaned in towards her. "This is the night". The crowd clapped and cheered like crazy as Goku claimed her lips. He knew that this would be a night to remember.... 


End file.
